The ongoing development, maintenance and expansion of networking systems often involve the exchange of encrypted data between devices on a network. Encrypted network traffic poses challenges with respect to visibility and threat detection.
To that end, such systems can employ network telemetry systems that monitor traffic flowing through the network. Such network telemetry systems can collect, analyze, and store a variety of different types of information concerning traffic traversing the network.
In accordance with common practice various features shown in the drawings may not be drawn to scale, as the dimensions of various features may be arbitrarily expanded or reduced for clarity. Moreover, the drawings may not depict all of the aspects and/or variants of a given system, method or apparatus admitted by the specification. Finally, like reference numerals are used to denote like features throughout the figures.